1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to industrial furnaces and, more particularly to, an apparatus and a method for at least partially isolating zones of the industrial furnace.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Industrial furnaces are used in many applications such as, but not limited to, producing glass on a tin bath, heat treating, smelting and/or refining metals, calcining coke, incinerating waste and the like. Industrial furnaces are often constructed of refractory materials, such as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,610 and 4,960,058, the entire teachings of which are incorporated by reference into this specification. The use of hanger brick for construction of a static wall or a roof structure is particularly effective in furnaces for making glass.
Often, industrial furnaces have multiple zones and thus require isolation between the zones. A stationary refractory wall can provide isolation but cannot meet the need, such as during furnace operation, to adjust the level of isolation between the zones. For example, moving a product between zones can be accomplished with an adjustable mechanism, apparatus and curtain structure.
The apparatus can be moveably mounted between structures of the industrial furnace, to isolate the zones. The conventional apparatus, in contact with the curtain structure, is raised or lowered by the adjustable mechanism. The apparatus is often constructed of stainless steel. High operating temperatures of the industrial furnace can warp the apparatus and prevent reliable adjustment of the isolation between the zones. Warping problems can result in a shutdown of the industrial furnace, to allow replacement or repair of the apparatus.